


I Missed You

by OnlyHereForGallavich (orphan_account)



Series: This Love, This Family [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Gallavich, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Domestic!Gallavich, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gallavich, Husbands, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, domestic!Mickey, domestic!ian, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnlyHereForGallavich
Summary: Ian's been away for a while and Mickey and Yev have missed him like crazy. Today he's finally coming back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii guys!  
> So I'm thinking of making a series cause I'm a slut for domestic and daddy gallavich so here's a first installment!

“Fuck!” Mickey cried out as his head hit the back of his and Ian’s bed as Yevgeny shook him awake. “Today, today!” Yev’s little five year old hands squeezed Mickey’s cheeks, making him look like a disgruntled, sleep deprived chipmunk. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, prying Yev’s hands off his face. “What’s up, little man?” he said, holding his son at an arm’s distance from him. “Today, daddy!” It took Mickey a moment to register that Yev wasn’t referring to him, but to Ian. His heart constricted when he realised what their kid was going on about. It was too good to be true, so Mickey double checked with the calendar on the wall. 14th March, the calendar read proudly, IAN was scribbled onto the square in Mickey’s messy handwriting. “Yup, today, buddy,” he grinned cheerfully, suddenly the sun looked a little brighter and Mickey mussed his son’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “Ew, daddy,” Yev giggled before returning the favour. Mickey was attacked with sudden fondness for his son, his husband, for the life they had created together. Who’d have thought a Milkovich would end up playing house with a husband and son in a three roomer not quite in the north side, but not on the south side either. 

 

“Okay, c’mon, champ,” He said, urging Yev off the bed with a light smack on his butt, “We’ve gotta get ready to go pick Dad up in an hour.” Yev nodded obediently, and it was then that Mickey realised Yev had already dressed up in the TNMT t-shirt Ian had bought him a couple of weeks ago. The little boy was practically vibrating with excitement, making Mickey realise just how much Yev missed his other dad. He couldn’t blame him. Missing Ian was a constant ache in his gut too. 

 

Two thirds of the Gallagher-Milkovich family made their way to the airport, where they would finally be reunited with part 3 after two weeks. Ian had decided to stop going on active duty after two, 14 month long terms where he missed too many moments in Yev’s life. Mickey never blamed Ian. He always documented everything, and Yev understood his dad was doing something important. But Ian couldn’t stand it, especially after he wasn’t there when Yev broke his arm while playing around with Debbie and Liam when he was four. And yet, that hadn’t been the catalyst that had stopped Ian’s army days.

 

Mickey hated when Ian was away, but he stood by his husband’s dreams. But that one day, the day when they were talking on the phone and the call got cut off and Mickey was notified there had been an explosion on site. Communications were down for 48 hours. Forty. Eight. Hours. Of not knowing if Ian was alive, of keeping a straight face for Yev and breaking down, just once, quietly at night. It was everything he had been scared of, every time he had said goodbye to Ian before a deployment. When he saw an unknown call from the region where Ian was, fear ran through his veins and he had to force himself to answer. “Hel- hello?” he could still recall how his voice had shaken, how his world was falling apart around him until, “Mick?” He had fallen back against the counter in shock, all the breath knocked out of his body. “Mick? Mickey?” Ian had sounded like he was choking. He probably was. Mickey couldn’t respond for a few moments, but Ian must have heard his erratic breathing. “Mickey, I’m okay. It’s okay,” he breathed. “Asshole,” Mickey sobbed out. Ian weakly laughed. A week later Ian came home and Mickey held him like he would never let him go. And he never did. Not really, anyway. Ian never went on another term of active duty again. 

 

For the first time in years, Ian had been away for more than a few days. Two weeks travelling with his old team members for their five year anniversary or whatever the fuck. Mickey had bitched and complained, but gave in eventually: he knew this was something Ian had to do. He was out of practice; missed Ian too much, cried a little bit too much. Yev was out of practice too. They weren’t used to living with the hurt anymore, used to living without Ian. Now, finally, Ian was coming back home. 

 

Mickey held onto Yev’s hand tightly as they walked into the crowded airport. Mickey was more than a little protective and paranoid when it came to their little family. A direct result of having such a fucked up childhood, he guessed. He still had nightmares of a scared Mandy sleeping in his room so their dad would stay away from her, of his mother leaving; one day there, the next, gone. Yev would NEVER see the ugly side of the world Mickey had grown up in, the side a certain redhead had saved him from. The same red head who stroked his hair gently when Mickey woke up, shaking from the nightmares, and had become a second father to Ian’s son. True, Yev was Svetlana and Mickey’s kid by blood, but Mickey saw Ian in the kid’s open smile, his wide eyed innocence. Innocence never lasted long in the Southside, though Ian had been an exception. Mickey would fight to preserve Yev’s innocence for as long as he could. 

 

The same redhead who he identified now, walking out of the gate with a huge duffel bag over his shoulder. Mickey recognised some of the people waiting at the gate; they were all the families of Ian’s army friends. But Mickey was blind to everyone except Ian. Who could blame him? He held back slightly, waiting for Ian’s green eyes to find his amongst the crowd. Yev, on the other hand, had no such patience. “Daddy!” He squealed, letting go off Mickey’s hand to run towards his other father. Ian’s eyes lit up at the sight of his son, after two weeks of being away from him, and lifted the little boy into his arms when he reached him. A part of Mickey wanted to run to Ian the way Yev had, but he restrained himself; walking slowly till he was standing in front of his husband. “Hey, babe,” Ian teased looping his free hand behind Mickey’s neck. Mickey groaned and rolled his eyes at the much-detested nickname, but there was no fire behind it. “Hey, firecrotch,” Mickey grinned up at his huge-ass husband wickedly, before leaning in to kiss him lightly, ignoring Yev’s fake gagging. “I missed you,” Ian murmured against Mickey’s lips, “I missed you so damn much.” Mickey’s heart constricted at the words and he pressed his lips against Ian’s one more time before pulling back reluctantly. Ian kissed his son’s cheeks once, twice, three times, “I missed you more, Yevvy, don’t worry.” Mickey gasped in mock hurt, making Yev laugh. With Yev holding both their hands, occasionally lifting his feet off the ground- “like a plane!”- The Gallagher-Milkovich family walked out of the airport; finally complete again.


End file.
